Transformers (2007)
The Skylanders Mission/Adventures of Transformers [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Optimus_Prime_(other_incarnations)#Movie_plot Optimus Prime], leader of the benevolent [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autobot Autobots], narrates the collapse of the Transformers' home world, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cybertron Cybertron]. It was destroyed by war between the Autobots and the malevolent [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Decepticons Decepticons], lead by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megatron_(Transformers) Megatron] in his quest to get hold of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allspark#2007_Transformers_movie All Spark]. The Autobots want to find the All Spark so they can use it to rebuild Cybertron and end the war, while the Decepticons want to use it to defeat the Autobots and take over the universe. Megatron had managed to locate the All Spark on Earth, but crash-landed in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arctic_Circle Arctic Circle] and froze in the ice. After stumbling upon his frozen body in 1897, explorer Captain [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archibald_Witwicky Archibald Witwicky] accidentally activated Megatron's navigational system and his eye glasses were imprinted with the coordinates of the All Spark's location, an incident that left him blind and mentally unstable. Sector 7, a secret government organization created by President [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herbert_Hoover Herbert Hoover], discovered the All Spark in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colorado_River Colorado River] and built the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoover_Dam Hoover Dam] around it to mask its energy emissions. The still-frozen Megatron was moved into this facility and was used to advance human technology through [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reverse_engineering reverse engineering]. In the present day, the Decepticon known as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackout_(Transformers) Blackout] arrives in a U.S. military base in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qatar Qatar] to find the location of Megatron and the AllSpark. He tries to hack into the files of the computer base, but is stopped by Captain William Lennox and his team. Back in the United States, Captain Witwicky's descendant Sam Witwicky buys his first car which turns out to be the Autobot scout [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bumblebee_(Transformers) Bumblebee] and helps him woo his crush Mikaela Banes. Later, Sam catches a glimpse of Bumblebee's true form when he signals the other Autobots. On Air Force One, another Decepticon named [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frenzy_(Transformers) Frenzy] infiltrates the plane and tries to hack into the network again, only this time is more successful until he is stopped by the US Security Defense before he can retrieve all of the file information. Frenzy is then picked up by his partner [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barricade_(Transformers) Barricade] and they go after Sam after learning he has the glasses needed to find the AllSpark. Sam is rescued by Bumblebee and Mikaela also learns of the Transformers' existence. Bumblebee fights Barricade and manages to subdue him while Sam and Mikaela decapitate Frenzy, but he still survives. Meanwhile, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scorponok Scorponok], who was sent by Blackout, goes after Captain Lennox and his team, murdering one of them and injuring another. During the battle, Scorponok is forced to retreat when he gets injured by sabot rounds dropped him by the Air Force. Sam and Mikaela soon meet Optimus Prime and his other Autobot partners [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jazz_(Transformers) Jazz], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ironhide Ironhide], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ratchet_(Transformers) Ratchet]. They explain their origins to the two humans and insist on the urgency to get to the Allspark first before the Decepticons, knowing that the Decepticons plan to use it to turn all of Earth's technologies into a new army of Transformers and render humanity extinct. The Autobots bring the two humans back to Sam's house to find the glasses, and they nearly reveal their existence to Sam's parents. However, Sector 7 agent Seymour Simmons and his team find Sam and take his family away to a classified location after learning Sam came into contact with the Autobots. However, Sam and Mikaela are rescued by Optimus and the Autobots, but Bumblebee ends up getting captured. The Autobots get the glasses and use them to find the AllSpark's location so they can destroy it so the Decepticons cannot get to it. Sam and Mikaela along with two hackers named Maggie and Glenn arrive at the Hoover Dam, where Maggie and Glenn got arrested by the FBI for trying to decipher the information Frenzy stole. Frenzy finds the AllSpark and gets his body back, then contacts the other Decepticons, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starscream Starscream], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bonecrusher_(Transformers) Bonecrusher], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brawl_(Transformers) Brawl], Barricade, and Blackout. Starscream attacks the dam and Frenzy frees Megatron from his frozen prison, where he joins his cohorts into chasing down Sam and the Autobots, where Bumblebee has shrunk the cube to a reasonable size. They then get to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mission_City Mission City], where a large battle ensues. Working together, the Autobots and human soldiers manage to bring down Bonecrusher, Blackout, Brawl. However the war caused Bumblebee to get crippled, and Jazz is killed by Megatron. Soon, it is up to Sam to decide Earth's fate. Optimus urges Sam to put the AllSpark in his chest, which will destroy them both, but Sam instead inserts the cube into Megatron's chest, which kills him and destroys the AllSpark. All of the dead Transformer bodies are dumped into the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laurentian_Abyss Laurentian Abyss] in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atlantic_Ocean Atlantic Ocean] to be hidden, Sector 7 gets closed down by the President of the United States, and the Witwicky family are released from custody. Sam and Mikaela soon start a new relationship, and the film ends with Optimus Prime saying that the Autobots' fates have given them a new home: "Earth", and sends a message to all surviving Autobots to arrive on Earth.=